Shades Of Fear
by Eurazian
Summary: A brother and sister named John and Raven, were taken in by Dante. Since their mother died, and didn't know what happened to their father, they learn more about the son of the legendary dark knight sparda, Dante...
1. 66 Slum Street

Disclaimer: Well this is my first fanfic. I hope it's going to turn out okay! Anyways like they always say, I don't own Devil May Cry...Capcom does. (I was always wondering though...what happens if I say that I did own it? oh well, i won't even bother trying. Oh and that was just a 'maybe' when I said what happens if I said that I owned Devil May Cry...) Well on with the story! ;-)

A/N: Oh and when I said that the first chapter is '66 Slum Avenue', that street starts outside from Dante's office till it reaches 'Bullsye' (that's the bar in Love Planet) I just wanted to say this because i'm not making up the whole '66 Slum Avenue', that's what the street is actually called in the game. Oh and there is some romance later on in the story! It's just that i couldn't fit that genre with the other, because there are morehorror and tragic scenes to the story. So yeah...

Summary- A brother and sister named John and Raven, were taken in by Dante. Since their mother died, and didn't know what happened to their father, they learn more about the son of the legendary dark knight sparda, Dante. They both learn about his past and his mission on finding his cruel brother named Vergil. After 3 years past of Dante training the two, they're going to try and help him on his journy, but later on find out about who their father was,where he was hiding all of this time, and more of his history that seems to connect with Sparda's history.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: 66 Slum Avenue**

Wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that would change the whole world. There was so many people running around and screaming on the streets, especially on the 13th Avenue. There were strippers and drunken men screaming at the top of their lungs. Most of them got slashed by some of the 1st Hell Pride and 7th Hell Lust Demons.

There was this really gory death that happened near the entrance of Love Planet. Their was a drunken fat man and he got slashed by a Pride demon vertically starting from his chest ending near to his gut. Then the demon stuck it's hand into the man's body and grabbed all of his organs and pulled it out from his body so quickly all you could hear is the sound of something sounding really squishy and someone tearing off someone's skin. Then the demon grabbed the skin on the stomach that was cut open and pulled it all the way till the man's body wripped open. So his insides would be on the outside, and the outside of his skin would be in the inside.

There was a young 15 year old girl and a 18 year old boy who were hiding in a dark deep pit of an abandoned building, that was broken down into pieces. While the two of them were scared half to death because one of the pride demons cut off their mother's head, right after she hid her children. One of the Lust demons found them, and the little girl went screaming out like crazy! A Hell Vanguard jumped in front of her and then once she screamed, a man from behind her slashed the Hell Vanguard's body. The man did some of his stylish combos, and finally killed it.

When the strange man finished fighting all the demons. He placed his sword back in his sheath and looked at the 15 year old girl, who was just standing there in the middle of the road. Her brother ran to her and looked at the man with the red leather jacket, silver hair, and the most amazing blue eyes anyone has ever seen; icy blue.

It was silient all of a sudden for about 1-2 minutes, then the 18 year old boy finally was the first one to speak. "Umm, thanks for saving my little sister back there." The brother and sister walked closer to the man. "Um...my name is John you can call me 'Johnny' if you want. Uhhh...my little sister here is Raven." The man just gave a glare at the both of them while they stepped closer. "H-h-hi" Raven studdered. She kept shaking, John had no idea why though.

The man just sighed, and walked away slowly. "Uh, aren't you going to introduce yourself to us?" John said. He turned his head 90 degrees to his right, (A/N:sorry for talking a little bit of math there...oh well) then he spoke. "Introduce myself to pitiful humans such as you two? Don't bet on it." Then he walked into the fog, and disappeared. '_That man, he looks really...hot! Oh god Raven what are saying? Keep it together man. He only looked about 4 years older than me, that's not much of an age difference...so I think it's alright for me to say he's really hot. Just maybe?'_ Raven thought.

"Wow, what a jerk!" Raven spat out. "I wouldn't be saying that if I were you Raven, because that man just saved your life back there."

"Yeah, so, it doesn't make a difference. I mean come on! How stupid can you get? You told some stranger yours and my name, and we don't even know his name, actually we don't even know HIM! UGHHH...I just can't...it's too much. I don't know how far we will get i this condition John." Raven sat on large piece of rock, that just recently fell from a building when the demons were still their.

"Come on Raven, let's go and try to find the closest place near here to gain some more energy..." John lend a hand to Raven and they walked through Love Planet, because they knew that going the other way would lead somewhere VERY dangerous.

When the both of them walked in Love Planet, it was so empty and their was a lot of blood splattered on the walls. "How about we move a little faster John. First of all I don't feel comfortable that i'm in a strip club, second of all I don't like it when I see blood splattered all over the walls...it just creeps me out."

"I think it creeps everyone out Raven." Once John and Raven exited out of Bullseye, they saw a funny-creepy weird looking demon; Enigma. They also saw Pride, Lust, and Wrath demons that were surrounding them. "Raven, on the count of three, try and make a run for it." John whispered to Raven.

"I don't think were going to make it John...sniff...were gonna die." Raven said while she had tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "1..."

"John please don't make me do this." The demons were getting ready to attack soon enough. "2..."

"J-John...sniff sniff...please no. I don't want to." The demons made their first move. "NOW RAVEN!" John and Raven ran as fast as they could, trying to dodge the demons attacks. John and Raven made it half way through the next street; 66 Slum Avenue. that was until one of the Enigma's shot their magical demonic bow at them and it slit part of Raven's lower back.

"AHHHH...ughhh." Raven lost her balance and fell on he ground. "John keep running, and make sure you don't stop-"

"I'm not leaving you here Raven! You're my little sister, and mother always told me to take care of you no matter what!" Raven started to have watery eyes, and once she blinked her tears started fall down her cheeks very slowly. "I would die risking my life for you Raven. I'm just going to have to-"

"JOHN LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Before John could turn around, he felt something hit against the back of his head so hard that it was quick and sort of painful. Then he eventually blacked out. It was a demon behind John and just about when Raven was going to scream, someone pushed her aside. When she looked up all she could see was the demon in the black cloak all blurry and some more demons behind that large black dot. All she saw were black blurry dots about to fight against a red blurry dot. Then she blacked out as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 1! I hope everyone understood it and i'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made. But don't forget, this is my first fanfic...and I know wthat many of you will know who that red blurry dot was at the end:-) If you don't know who it is, well i wouldn't call you stupid, but it's really obvious if your a DMC/DMC2/DMC3 fan and you don't know someone who wears red. Well please R&R, thanx! ;-)


	2. Guests

Disclaimer: Well thanks for the reviews:-) Umm...I don't own Devil May Cry, that would be CAPCOM! Anyways I don't really have anything else to say, but I would really like to thank once again the reviewers. It's because most of the time no one really likes to review my work. Well...on to the story:-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Guests**

_Raven blinked 2-3 times and found herself sitting right behind the passenger seat where her older brother John was sitting. "Oh my god...was all of that a whole dream?" Raven whispered. Then she saw her mom (Anne) driving the car. When her mom made a right turn all she could see was fog. "Dammit! I can't see a thing!"_

_"What was that Raven?" John turned his head and asked Raven. "John...Mom...y-your okay. I can't believe it, I had the most scariest dream of all Joh-" Raven got cut off by an enormous bump her mom drove over. The car flipped over, and after it just started to slowly slide on it's side _(A/N: I actually like that: D). _Only about 2 minutes passed and Anne flucked her eyes open. She had a big scar at the left side of her forehead. "John? Raven? Where are you?" She looked through the passenger's broken window and squinted. There she saw John and Raven already out of the car, but crawling. When she crawled out, she saw buildings; on fire, broken down, and a lot of people running around. She also saw cars that turned out like hers when they went over the enormous bump._

_She limped to the other side of the car and found John and Raven with cuts all over there arms, legs, and faces. Anne made a gasp. "Omg...shit." She turned around and found people getting chased by strange creatures. "Oh my god! SHIT! What the hell is going on here?" Anne limped back and then she grabbed John and Raven by their shoulders and tried pulling them into a dark deep pit of an abandoned building. Raven couldn't believe her eyes. 'What's going on? All of this already happened!' Raven thought. _

_"Okay kids, i'm going to have to try and find a new place to hide because their's no room for me in here. Now, John, i'm counting on you to take care of your little sister here. Make sure the two of you are not out of here until I come. Do I make myself clear?" John didn't say a word. "JOHN! I said, do I make myself clear?" John only nodded in response. When Anne turned around a Pride demon jumped off from a rock and landed in front of her. Then the demon lifted up his scythe and then through it's blade across her neck. She just stood there for about 10 seconds, and the demon jumped away. A red line appeared across her neck and blood started dripping out from her mouth. More blood came from the slit on her neck, then her head fell backwards and smashed on the ground. She dropped to her knees and her upper body fell foward. "It is happening all over again...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"'_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Raven fell off the bed and was sweating all over. She looked around, and had no idea where she was. She even looked at herself and all she had on was her thong with large white bandage-strips across her thighs, and she had no top on. Well what she did have over her upper chest was only the exact same bandages as she had on her thighs. "Who the hell! Who's the damn pervert that did this to me?" She said quietly. "What's happening to me?" She rubbed her head and found a door on her left.

Once she ran straight towards the door, she was about to yell out her brother's name, but she wanted to keep quiet just in case 'cause she didn't know who's house she was in. She tip-toed along the hallway and noticed that she was on the second floor of whoever's building this was, because she found stairs straight ahead. Before she went down the stairs she found a bedroom, and was hoping she would find some decent kind of clothing. All she could find on top of the bed were brown pants and a red leather jacket. (A/N: Please tell me you know who this is...) "Well I know i'm not going to wear the brown pants, because it looks to big on me, just by looking at it. So I think I would wear the red jacket for now." As she put on the jacket, it didn't so good. It smelled like damn alchohal and pizza.

When she was done sniffing it, she stepped out of the bedroom and she tip-toed down the stairs. She peeked down so no one could see her. Then she spotted her brother first, just sitting on a old filthy couch. She was trying to hear the conversation between John and...well she knew it was another guys voice, but she couldn't see him. If she went down another step, John would see her; and she didn't want that to happen.

"So your name is Dante?" John said. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Uh-um no...I was just wondering why did you save my little sister Raven and I, if you called us pitiful weaklings in the first place?" John studdered. "Look man, I couldn't help myself you guys stopped right in front of my building, and business was running low." The shirtless man (Dante) said, sitting at his desk. "Yeah but-"

"Don't question me! So, what did you say your name was?" Dante asked him. "Oh, umm my name is John, John Grakk." (pronounced as: Gro-ck)

"Wait a minute? John Grakk? Tell me John, does your middle name start with an H?" Dante asked John suspiciously, which freaked John out. "Uhh, yes it does. How do you-"

"Is is Hugh?" Dante lifted up his left eyebrow. "How did you know that man? Are you like psychic or something? Anyways, that's freaky but yeah my name is John Hugh Grakk." John looked down after saying his full name. "I knew a man named Zarroc Grakk and he had a wife named Anne Hugh. Am I right?"

"How do you know that? Because, you are right, I did have a father named Zarroc, but my sister and I don't know much about him. All we do know is that he wasn't exactly a human." Raven was about to go crazy at that point, but then again, she didn't want to make any sound. '_He's not suppose to be talking about father like that, that's what mom told the both of us. Damn him, he can't disobey mother like that, especially after she died! Wait this can be another stupid dream/nightmare._'Raven thought. "What am I going to do now?" Raven whispered to herself.

"Of course, I knew that. I've heard many stories about Zarroc. I know that my father killed him, but the thing I don't know is, why did my father not like Zarroc?" Dante asked John. "Well it's because-" Raven interrupted John, by running down the stairs. "NOOOOO!" Raven found a black pistol on the table next to her, and pointed it at Dante. "SHUT-UP! JUST SHUT-UP! Look stop asking my brother here stupid questions okay!" Then she pointed the gun towards John as he stood up. "You sit back down! Why did you talk about our father John? That's if your name really is John!"

"Raven, what are you talking about? Put the gun down, seriously your like embarrasing me here."

"Ha! Me embarrass you? I can do what ever I want, since this whole stupid thing is a dream anyways, RIGHT!" Raven started to have sweat drops fall down her forehead. "So you must be the crazy annoying little sister John has been talking about." Dante said with no emotion. "Did I say you can talk-"

"Wait!" Everyone was quiet and stared at John. "Look, Raven, what did you mean about you having a dream?" Raven walked closer to John slowly still pointing the gun at him. "This place, you, me, and that thing over there," she said while pointing at Dante. "It's all fake John..." While John just stood and stare, he let out a snicker, then he started to laugh his head off, thinking Raven fell off the wrong side when she woke up. "Are you crazy or something Raven? I mean seriously, you think that this is a dream?"

"IT IS, NOW SHUT-UP!" While they both argued about the dream, Dante stood up and walked over to Raven. She didn't notice him coming towards her though 'cause she was too busy yelling at John. When Dante walked beside her, he grabbed the gun from her hand, grabbed her wrist, and pointed the gun at John. So he can't interfere.

Raven let out a cry; not literally though. Raven tried fighting back at Dante, and tried to break free, but it was way too impossible. "Let me go! John, why don't you be a good bro' and HELP ME!" John tried to grab Dante off from his little sister, but Dante pointed the gun at his face. "Don't even try, just sit back 'cause i'm not going to try anything stupid." Right when Dante let out the word stupid, he squeezed Raven's wrist a bit more tighter. "John he's hurting me!"

"Let go of my little sister Dante!" Dante stared at John with a smirk, then he released her wrist from his grip. "Why did you do that for? Why did you hurt her?" Dante walked back to his desk and picked up a slice of pizza. "Heh, now you know she's not dreaming. If she was then she would have awoken by now." Raven just looked down and stared at Dante with a disgusted look. He just gave a really nice looking grin in return. Raven then found a silver gun near her. When she picked it up, she pionted it towards John; again! "Raven, don't you understand? Your awake now. Raven? Hello in there..." He waved his hand up and down in front of her face. John slapped her, then she snapped out of it. "What was that for?"

"Raven you know that this is not a dream, right?" John asked. "Umm..." She glared at Dante once again, as he just stared back at her. "Yeah whatever, I guess." She said while she gave a shrugg. "Okay good! Then stop pointing that gun at me, you know it's loaded." John snatched the gun away from Raven and threw it back at Dante. "Hey Dante, heads-up!" When Dante caught the gun, John was just staring at Raven's clothing, while she was just staring at Dante. "Hey Raven, where did you get that red leather coat?"

"Oh! This thing umm..." Raven was trying to come up with the perfect lie, but couldn't think of anything at the moment right now. "Yeah, where did you get the red leather jacket Raven?" Dante said walking closer to her. '_Dammit! I just forgot that he was here!_'

"Well it's not exactly-" Dante cut off Raven. "Exactly?"

"Fine! You caught me okay. John this is not my jacket, but some pervert undressed me; fully. Well the upper body fully." Raven cried out. "WHO-Dante please don't tell me you didn't?"

"You guys were both injured. I just fixed the back of your head, 'cause that's where most of the blood was. I had to bandage up your sister because she was badly injured; she was worse than you." Raven just stood there staring at him, and she slowly walked behind John. "Why did you undress my little sister? Look, what happens if I was badly injured all over my body, and she was only injured at the back of her head?"

"Well she wasn't, and you weren't! So I wouldn't be talking if I were you John. Which one would you rather choose, some stranger help take care of your little sister, or just let her die out there on the streets, just like your mother?"

"What did you say?" John said in a serious tone, while Raven let out a gasp. "Look John, if you want to challenge me, go right head. You are nothing compared to me." As Dante finished that last sentence of his, he raised up his left hand. Then his hands appeared to be all black with red lines inside his palm, and he had very thick sharp nails. His eyes flashed red as he blinked, then he smiled. "What the hell are you?" Raven said, while she was shaking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well chapter 2 stops here for now! I know Dante is so OOC right now, but I think he's really hot when he's angry! so yeah...please R&R! What I really like getting from people, are the reviews that say something like "Oh, yeah I think you should fix this up, or fix that up" and stuff like that. So tell me what I need to fix besides the grammer and spelling...like I said before, this is my (well NOW it's my second chapter) in my first fanfiction. Thanx a ton! ;-)


End file.
